


Thank you for this life.

by GaeilgeRua



Series: DD's Roll-A-Drabble [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cedric Diggory Lives, Drabble, F/M, Newborn Children, Not Epilogue Compliant, Out of Character, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: This isn't the life Pansy grew up envisioning for herself, but now that she's living it, she wouldn't have it any other way.





	Thank you for this life.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Draco's Den February 27th Roll-A-Drabble. My pairing was Pansy/Cedric with a new baby for the trope.
> 
> Alpha credit goes to xxDustNight88 and beta credit to Meiri. If there are any errors after they looked it over they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from the HP world and am not making any money off of this.

                                             

Looking down at the small pink bundle in her arms, Pansy smiled. It amazed her to see how far she and her husband had come. The two of them had been on opposite sides of the war, struggled through the first few years of their arranged marriage, and now they had a beautiful daughter together.

After the war was when Pansy had learned of what her father had done to her, and she’d done everything she could think of to get out of the contract even going as far as pointing out that her father was dead. It wasn’t enough.

Not even two years after the war, Pansy found herself married to Cedric Diggory. A Hufflepuff three years her senior, a Triwizard champion, a war hero, and a young man who faced down the Dark Lord and somehow lived to tell the tale. There were only a handful of people who saw what really happened that night in the graveyard and no one talked about it.

One night a couple of years ago, Pansy had asked Cedric about it; he’d replied saying that he wanted to spare her the terrors he’d seen that night. His response had made her even more curious about what happened, but she respected his privacy, so she let the subject drop. She hadn’t always felt that way towards her husband, but years of living and working together had helped the two virtual strangers learn a lot about each other, and now Pansy couldn’t see her life without him in it.

“Mrs Diggory,” one of the mediwitches said, pulling Pansy from her thoughts, “what's her name?”

Looking up at her husband, she nodded for him to say as their daughter's name had been his idea.

“Mari Viviana Diggory,” Cedric answered, reaching out to brush the tips of his fingers over her soft cheek.

“A pretty name for a pretty girl,” the mediwitch said. She stepped away from the small family, realising that the young couple had already forgotten about her.

“Thank you,” Cedric told his exhausted wife.

Pansy looked up at him in surprise. “For what?”

“For giving us a chance. I love you,” he whispered.

“And I love you,” Pansy replied. “I’m glad you gave me a chance, too.”


End file.
